FIG. 5 is a diagram showing a schematic configuration of a chassis dynamometer system. Reference sign Rf denotes a roller for a front wheel of a test vehicle on which the front wheel is set. Reference sign Rr denotes a roller for a rear wheel of the test vehicle on which the rear wheel is loaded. A dynamometer (not shown) as a load is coupled to each of the rollers (Rf, Rr) for the front and rear wheels. Reference signs IV1, IV2 denote inverter boards through which each of the dynamometers is controlled on the basis of a predetermined set value, a speed signal detected by a speed detector Sd and the like. Reference sign PLC denotes a switchgear panel through which on/off control of switchgear for turning on or off a power supply of an auxiliary equipment such as a blower B1 is carried out. Reference sign Op denotes a controller in which a control block and a computation block such as a sequencer, a controller, etc. are accommodated. Setting and operation of the controller are carried out through a control terminal (PC). The controller (Op), the control terminal (PC) and the like serve to constitute a console.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2008-224403